Leyna Songfics!
by DaughterofPoseidon35
Summary: The story of how Leyna becomes true! Songfics that feature slight Jeyna but mostly Leyna!


**Hi guys! I just wanna introduce myself! My name is DaughterofPoseidon35 (thought I was gonna say my real name huh?) and I am a beginning fanfiction author/writer whichever is better for you guys. This is my first fanfiction and I am super excited! Please rate and if its about how terrible this is, please sugar-coat it, I am very sensitive when it comes to my writing. I am doing a songfic. My couples are Slight Jeyna but mostly Leyna. Wow, long intro! Thanks and enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the fantastic characters or events from the PJO/HOO series! :(**

**Song choice one: Warzone by The Wanted. *This is after Reyna sees Jason and Piper together* Changed some lyrics for person's perspective**

Chapter One: Warzone

Reyna's POV

I was heartbroken. I waited for Jason to come back and he shows up with _her. _

_I can't believe I had to see_

_The boy of my dreams cheating on me_

_The pain you caused has left me dead inside_

_I'm gonna make sure you regret that night_

Piper McLean is her name. That Daughter of Venus. Choppy brown hair, Kaleidoscope eyes. I thought Jason and I had something special together, but then he comes home with another girl.

_I feel you close _

_I feel you breathe _

_And now its like you're here, you're haunting me_

All of the memories, all of the fun we had together those past 4 years, seem like a fantasy I've had where he wasn't real. It tore my heart into a million pieces. As soon as i saw his electric blue eyes, I ran for my villa as fast as the wind could take me.

_You're out of line_

_You're out of sight_

_You're the reason that we started this fight_

"Reyna!" Jason called to me, but I didn't pay him any attention. "Reyna, wait!" I ran as fast as I could but I heard him catch up to me.

_But I-I know, I just gotta let it go _

_I-I should'a known, I gotta learn to say goodbye now_

As I ran, I wiped tears off of my face while replaying memories in my head. When we first met, all of the battles we've been through and survived together, the first time he kissed me...

_I throw my armor down, and leave the battleground for the final time now_

_I-I know, I'm running from a warzone_

I remember that day very clearly. Jason and I were giving the campers a break from training to have some time to ourselves. We took a walk to his cabin to discuss battle plans, but Jason had other plans. He took my hand and lead me to his bedroom. He took out his camera and took a photo of us. "Here, keep it. As a memory of us." Jason said. "Thanks Jason but you can-" he stopped me as he cupped my face in his hands as he kissed me. I opened my door, slammed it shut and locked it. I walked to my room, with a lighter in my hand.

_In our house, I hate that place, everywhere I walk I see your face_

_Try to replace a memory with a flame_

_And hope I never see you again_

I burned that picture, and every picture Jason has ever given me. All of the memories, flashing in my mind. With anger, jealousy and burning pain and sadness pumping through my veins, I smashed vases, mirrors, anything I could get my hands on.

_Standing here in this burning room you know the end could never come so soon_

_It's clear to me the lies you used, the ones that killed me ain't hurting you_

I slid onto the floor with my head in my hands as I cried about losing everything, the boy I loved, to another girl.

_So I-I know, I just gotta let it go_

_I-I should'a known, I gotta learn to say goodbye now_

_I throw my armor down, and leave the battleground _

_For the final time now_

_I-I know I'm running from a warzone_

Jason opens the door and rushes to me, gaping at the mess I've created. I just remembered that he knows where my spare key is hidden. he sits next to me on the floor, attempting to put his arm around me. "Reyna-" "No. Just leave me alone. Go back to your Daughter of Venus" I spat.

_I'm running from a warzone_

_I can't do this anymore_

_I'm running from a warzone_

_What are we fighting for?_

_I'm running from a warzone_

"Reyna, could you please tell me what-" "Jason you should have figured that out already! You don't remember that kiss you gave to me, do you?! How could you just disappear for 6 months and just show up with another girl, Jason?! How could you do this to me, to US?!" I yell coldly at him. "Just leave me alone." I say, with more tears streaming down my face.

_Yeah Yeah Yeah_

_I-I know I just gotta let it go_

_I-I should'a known, I gotta learn to say goodbye now_

_I throw my armor down and leave the battleground_

_For the final time now_

_I-I know, I'm running from a warzone_

With that, I lost the boy of my dreams and became the Ice Queen.

**That ends chapter one folks! Feel free to review and follow/fav this story. Soon, if I get at least 2 reviews or 1 day-brightening review, I'll post Chapter two! And lucky me, I don't have a lot to do, so I'll be posting faster than you can say "Tartarus" 5 times fast! Later guys!-_DaughterofPoseidon35_**


End file.
